Boy with the Bread
by GirlWhoTookNightlock
Summary: Life with an Original Vampire and a man who helped lead the rebellion was never going to be easy. Especially when Gale has big news for his boyfriend /Mpreg/


_Dedicated to Holli and Megan _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the universes that these characters belong in and I don't own the characters themselves. If I did, would I really be here?_

**This crossover ship is the result of me not having Wi-Fi last night. Being deprived of the internet I spammed my friends with complete nonsense until they gave me a challenge. To write a one-shot of two characters ( which were picked for me) and a baby. This is the result. I can't start writing serious stories until after my exams *sighs* until then I'm quite happy doing silly one-shots for anyone interested in making their odd ships come true. I'm rambling aren't I? Anyway fellow fangirls/boys enjoy! **

* * *

"I'm pregnant." The Mikaelson vampire froze mid- page turn.

"Elijah?" Gale was met with a blank stare. His lovers face set in stone not showing any emotion. The book he was currently reading still paused with one page in his hand. And quite frankly it was beginning to scare Gale.

"Okay that's getting scary. Elijah there is a perfectly good chair, your favourite chair, which I am willing to break apart to stake you with if you don't freaking reply." The silence was slowly eating Gale alive. Each second of his boyfriends silence was another second claimed by doubt. Did Elijah not want this baby? Gale was sure as hell not going to abort it. Would Elijah leave him? The thought made Gale feel sick.

He and Elijah had been together for years. And not once had they ever discussed having a child together. Maybe that was the reason why. Maybe they never talked about it because he never wanted a baby.

"My . . . chair?" Elijah blinked confusion now evident on his face.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's all you heard out of that?" Gale was met with silence. "Un-fucking-believable. I should have just pinned after Katniss until she clearly saw I am _much_ better looking than Peeta. But no! I had to have picked you!" Tears were now pricking the corners of Gale's eyes.

He didn't want the baby. That meant Elijah wouldn't want him. Taking a deep breath, Gale made his way past Elijah then moved towards the bedroom. Storming up the staircase he started muttering insults towards his boyfriend, slamming the bedroom door behind him. The echo acted as a catalyst causing Elijah to snap out of his daze.

"Gale!" Elijah flashed towards the bedroom door only to find it locked. "Gale, please, open the door." He heard Gale moving objects from the wardrobe.

"Like hell am I opening the door!" The shuffling of movement continued before Elijah heard something heavy hit the ground outside.

"Gale what are you doing?" No reply. Then the noise had begun again. "Gale! What are you doing?" The noise increased.

"I'm getting rid of all your fucking stuff. If you don't want this baby then I don't want you in this house you no good blood sucking dick!" Elijah had dealt with many situations in his long existence. Having to deal with becoming a vampire, his mother trying to destroy his siblings and himself, having to protect the hybrid, named Isaac, who was a result of his brother Niklaus and a werewolf named Hayley having a one night stand. He even had to watch humankind evolve then devolve throughout the ages. But nothing could have prepared him for his lover, his other half, to bless him of the news that he was with child.

After falling in love with the doppelgänger Katerina Petrova one to many times he refused to become emotionally invested in anyone except his family. That was until he had met Gale.

It wasn't the storybook romantic love at first sight that he had felt with Katherine. No, it was slow; it took him by surprise, not telling him in advance that it was coming, that this emotion, this _love_ would so suddenly appear in his life again after so many years. And being honest, he felt hurt to some degree that his beautiful Gale had thought of him as a monster that didn't want the gift of a child.

"Gale. Of course I want a baby." There was a pause in the bedroom.

"Oh really? 'Cause it sure wasn't that reaction in the living room five minutes ago." The dropping of dress shirts out the window then begun. Elijah sighed before pressing his forehead against the oak door.

"Darling, I didn't mean to frighten you. Truly that was not my intension. I was just shocked." The desolation of Gale stopped.

"Shocked? The big bad Original Vampire, who witnessed the fall of mankind and watched as they forced children to kill each other in an arena on live television, in shock?" The soft footsteps of the trained hunter crept towards the door.

"Of course I'm in shock. Never could I have imagined that fate would allow me a chance of happiness again and never in my wildest fantasies would I have thought that my happiness, you Gale, could grant me with the joy of a baby. Our very own baby." The realisation had Elijah grinning from ear to ear. With a sniff, Gale unlocked the door opening it a small crack.

"You really mean it? You really want this child?" There was still uncertainty laced in Gale's words. Elijah let out brief chuckle.

"It's a part of you isn't it? And something, even though it only has half of you, couldn't be anything less than a miracle." The door was flung opened with such force it made Elijah think that if Gale was a vampire he would have ripped it off the frame. The Hawthorne man wrapped his arms around his lover and the tears started again. Not out of pain but out of pure joy.

"I'm going to get so fat." He muttered against Elijah's neck. The other male laughed before pressing a kiss to his lover's temple.

"It would never matter to me Gale. Just because your physical appearance will change doesn't mean you aren't the same person I fell in love with all those years ago." Gale let out a snort.

"Don't be cute. You don't get to be cute, when I'm totally freaking out. People will start calling _me_ the Boy with the Bread!" The two lovers glanced at each other before laughing. Yes, life with an Original Vampire and a man who helped lead the rebellion would never be easy. But moments like this, entwined in each other's arms, proved they could make it work.


End file.
